Animaniacs: The Legend of the Warners
by AVP5
Summary: Takes place near the end of season 2 of the Legend of Korra, where the Warners decide to pay a visit too. Will they cause the same zany and looney chaos they caused? Or will they just make someone their "Special Friend?" Find out to see what will happen.


**All right, welcome to the new crossover story involving the Warners and the Legend of Korra. With the season now over I decided to try making this story. Like the other ones this is a one-shot story and I want to thank ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help again. Thanks a lot and I hope everyone likes how this one will go. I don't own anything of Animaniacs or the Legend of Korra. Now, let's move on and start the story. **

**The Legend of the Warners**

_Spirit World_

Unalaq had done it. He managed to get the Avatar to open up the Northern portal. It won't be long now before Vaatu is free. He knows Korra will return to try to free her friend, Jinora. However, he knows all he has to do to keep her from closing the portals is threaten the girl's life. He knows the Avatar will do whatever he wants her to do in order to keep her friend safe.

"Soon you will be free." said Unalaq as he looks towards the tree where Vaatu is trapped. "Once you are free then my plan can move on to its next phase."

He then begins to hear something coming up from behind. Unalaq turns towards the Northern portal and sees something coming towards it. He knows it couldn't be any of his soldiers since they are ordered to protect it not enter the portal. Unless of course the Avatar found her way through his soldiers and is entering through the portal.

"Avatar Korra, I see you took my advice about entering the portal to get into the Spirit world." Unalaq begins bending some water and get's ready to attack. "But we both know you won't attack me, unless you want me to hurt your little friend."

Suddenly a bus flies out of the portal and straight towards Unalaq. He jumps out of the way as the bus passes by and it hits the tree where Vaatu is.

"What the spirits was that?"

The door open and out of the bus comes a red carpet. The carpet rolls down until three black and white fur children appear. Each one was of different age and they were wearing different clothes. The oldest is wearing the same outfit Mako wears, the second oldest is wearing the same outfit Bolin wears, and the youngest is wearing the same outfit Korra wears.

Unalaq didn't this, but the kids are actually the Warner Brothers.

[Dot: "And the Warner Sister."]

Yes of course and the Warner sister Dot. The Warners are dressed up because they were on their way to a convention. However, due to them scaring off the last bus driver they decided to drive themselves there. Their mistake? Was letting Wakko drive.

[Wakko: "Hey! My driving isn't that bad."]

[Writer: "Yes it is. Now keep going and stop breaking the fourth wall."]

[Yakko: "You should know by now we can't stop doing that. But all right, on with the story!"]

"We're here!" Wakko was expecting a bunch of fans to cheer for them, until he sees there is no one around.

"Hate to tell you this Wakko, but uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…I don't think this is Comic-Con."

Yakko takes out a map and the three siblings look at it to see where they are. Unalaq after recovering sees the three children and stares at them with much confusion.

"I think I know what happened," started Yakko as he shows his brother the map. "You should have taken a right at kookamunga and a left passed Area 51."

"I thought it was, take a right passed Area 51?"

Dot lets out a soft sigh. "You read the map wrong Wakko." Dot turns the map upside down. "This is how you should read it."

"Oooooh thanks."

Unalaq approaches the children and speaks to them. "Who in the world are-

Dot interrupts him and grabs his lips. "Could you hold that thought, thanks."

She lets his lips go and Unalaq glares at the children. He grabs the map and throws it away.

Yakko turns towards the readers. "Talk about being rude, huh?"

"Who are you? And how did you get here?"

"We asked you first."

"Well I'm…wait, no you didn't."

"Well we meant to."

Unalaq calms himself so he doesn't get upset. "Do you three know who I am?"

The three kids begin raising their hands. "I know I know!"

Wakko answers first. "You're Loki from the movie Thor!"

"No."

Dot answers next. "You're Lindsay Lohan's dad?"

"What? No!"

Yakko answers next. "You're Unalaq, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe."

"No…wait yes that's right."

"I won I won!" Yakko jumps into Unalaq's arms. "What did I win?"

"Nothing."

"Say, what kind of game host are you?"

"I am not a game host. So it's time for you and your pesky little siblings to…" Unalaq looks over to see the two children are gone. "Where did the other two go?"

Wakko and Dot appear in front of the large tree where Vaatu sees them.

"Think Slappy would like the tree?" asked Wakko.

"Only one way to find out." Dot and Wakko take out two large chainsaws and begin cutting the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Warners look around and see no one. They continue to cut the tree until they heard the voice again. "Stop that right now. Who are you?"

They look up and see a strange creature inside the tree.

"Is that a bug?"

"Only one way to find out." Dot takes out a bug spray and begins spraying it on Vaatu.

"Stop that! Stop that right now foolish mortal!"

"Hey it talks." Wakko takes out a giant bug swatter and smacks it on Vaatu. "I think I got it."

Vaatu lets out a loud roar as the three spirit dog creatures appear surrounding the Warners. "Destroy them! Destroy these little brats."

The creatures approach the Warners ready to rip them apart.

"Want to meet my pet?"

Dot takes out a small box and opens it releasing a giant monster. The monster lets out a loud roar that causes the spirits to shrink down to the size of spirit puppies. They take off whimpering leaving Vaatu alone.

"What are you? How did you do that?"

Dot shrugs her shoulder. "Ask the writer."

[Writer: "I don't even know how you guys do what you do. No one does."]

Wakko's stomach begins growling. "I'm hungry. Can I eat this tree Dot?"

"Sure, just make sure not to eat it all too fast or you'll get another stomach ache."

"Foolish mortals, don't you know who I am? I am Vaatu and I will des-

Wakko grabs the tree and devours all of it, along with Vaatu. He then lets out a loud burp that shook both the spirit and human world.

"Excuse me."

"Diiiiiiiisgusting."

Unalaq arrives to see Vaatu is gone. "No no! What happened? Where is Vaatu?"

"You mean the talking tree? Yeah Wakko ate it."

"It was delicious." Wakko lets out a small burp. "Got anything to drink?"

"You little brat!" shouted an angry Unalaq. "You ruined my plan! I will make you pay for this!"

Unalaq turns around when he feels someone tapping on his shoulder. He sees Yakko standing there with a cow.

"We don't got any money, but you can have our cow." He leans towards Unalaq's ear and whispers into it. "Careful, she has a habit of jumping over the moon when you're not looking."

"Stop that!" Unalaq begins bending water around him preparing to strike down the children. "I will destroy you three. Any last words?"

The Warners huddle together and form a plan. Once they finished Yakko speaks. "Yes, want to hear a song?"

Unalaq lets out an annoyed sigh and knows he could just finish the children off right now. However, he decided what is the harm to let them sing one song before finishing them off?

"Fine, sing your little song."

Wakko takes out his gag bag and pulls from it a record player. A song begins to play as the Warners begin singing.

"It's made of solid iron."

"It weighs a ton or two."

"We know you like to meet it."

"It wants to meet you too."

Unalaq looks on confuse by what these kids are singing about. "What are you three blabbering about?"

As soon as he finished talking he hears what sounds like a whistling sound. He looks around wondering where it's coming from until he looks down and sees a shadow hovering over him. He looks up and sees something heading his way. Before Unalaq can react a large anvil falls on him.

The kids took a bow as an audience begins clapping for the kids. A hand appears handing each of the children awards.

"Thank you." Dot begins crying. "You love us. You really love us!"

Once the crowd stopped applauding Yakko pats on Dot's shoulder and hands her some flowers.

"Those acting lessons paid off after all huh?"

Dot nods her head. "Yep, so what do we do now?"

"Well sibs I say we get back on the bus and head to Comic-Con."

"Yay!" The Warners jump back on the bus and drive through the portal.

As soon as they left, Avatar Korra returns to the spirit world to look for her friend Jinora and stop Unalaq.

"Unalaq, let my friend…go?"

She looks around and sees a giant anvil, Vaatu and the tree are gone, and no signs of Unalaq. She

"Did I miss something?"

She hears a muffling sound nearby and runs towards it. She finds her friend Jinora tied and gagged. Korra frees her friend and checks on her.

"Are you all right? What happened? Where are Vaatu and Unalaq?"

Jinora shrugs her shoulder. "I don't know. I heard he was fighting someone and after that nothing."

"Weird." Korra looks around and can't sense Vaatu anywhere. "I guess this means we won?"

"I guess so…is this a good or bad thing?"

"Honestly?" Korra lets out a small sigh. "I have no idea."

_Meanwhile_

The bus appears out of the portal and runs into a building. The Warners jump out of the bus wearing different outfits. Yakko is dressed as Sasuke Uchiha, Wakko is dressed as Naruto, and Dot dressed as Sakura.

"Here we are siblings. We've made it to Comic-Con."

Yakko is interrupted by the sound of fighting nearby. The kids look over to see four giant turtles fighting what appear to be ninjas, a fish on robot legs, and a giant dog man.

The Warners let out a loud sigh. "Here we go again."

**Well, not exactly the way Korra defeated Unalaq and Vaatu, but its good enough anyways I hope. I want to thank ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help and for looking over the story. I appreciate it and I hope to get some good reviews for this story. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Time for me to go, take care, goodbye, and Happy Thanksgiving everyone. **


End file.
